Operating a vehicle, such as an automobile, motorcycle, aircraft, marine craft, and the like, requires attention from the vehicle operator. Safe driving requires high levels of situational awareness of the driving task and of influences on the driving task. To maintain a high level of situational awareness for driving, the operator should pay attention to the road and be actively thinking about the driving task. When an operator engages in a secondary task, the operator may divert one or more of their eyes, hands, and mind away from the primary driving task. Diverting attention from the primary driving task too long may result in dangerous driving behavior, and potentially cause a vehicle accident.